yellow and green means fun
by shadowwing1994
Summary: After a little 'accident'Runo moves in with shun alongside her parents. join them and see how he puts up with her constant torture. Note: They are not a couple in here, Shurisu ShunXAlice, Kusaki DanXRuno, Jilly JulieXBilly and many others :
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story, the idea popped in my mind so here it goes. As I said in the summary shun and Runo ARE NOT A COUPLE IN HERE!**

**Yellow and green means laughter!**

**Chapter one: My room!**

"You can go and take a rest now!" Shun's grandfather announced ending a long, hard training hours. Shun hit the last dummy standing and headed towards his bathroom to take a shower.

…

After he got refreshed, he went up to his bedroom, and tried to get some rest,

Din…dong

Din…dong

The doorbell obviously had another thing in mind.

"Shun will you get this?" the low voice of his grandfather was heard from downstairs.

"I want to take a nap!" Shun yelled back, and buried his head beneath the billow.

"That was an order!"

Seeing no benefit from arguing; he made his way down stairs. A yawn escaped his mouth as he, lazily, reached for the door handle.

"Hey Shun!" came Runo's voice, she stood in front of him suitcase in hand, and she was not alone.  
"Let's go, mom and dad." She instructed, and barged in followed by her parents, also carrying their things.

"Come in," Shun said sarcastically, and closed the door behind.

He quickly grabbed Runo's hand and pulled her aside; while her parents were guided throw the house by his grandfather.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked with his arms crossed, and gave out a groan as well.

"I'm moving in," She said in a matter of fact tone. She then continued: "You DESTROYED our house, so until it's repaired, your granddad said we could stay here."

"You weren't going to get me my order, so I had to make burger myself. How could I've known it'll burn the whole place down?" He said in an innocent tone. Not really wanting to spend the next week with the Misakis.

"You should have been more careful, Shun. Now go and show our guest to her room." His grandpa ordered, upon returning from his little tour.

Shun let out a sigh, and, unwillingly, showed Runo to one of the guest rooms on the second floor. And left to his own, located on the third floor.

A loud thud waked Shun up from his very short nap. Looking for the source of the sound, Shun lifted his sight and eyed his room till he saw Runo standing with her heavy suitcase put on the floor.  
"What are you doing here?" was his question.

She ignored answering for a while, and took the whole room in. Clothes were everywhere; the computer table, which Shun set his laptop on, was buried under soda cans and food crumbs. The place seemed really messy.  
"You boys. All the same. It looks exactly like Dan's room!" she stated.

"You don't have to stay in here," Shun said in a harsh tone, but once again she ignored him. She started setting her things on his vanity; she also started getting rid of his 'junk'.

"Whoa Runo, what's going on here, " he said taking a half eaten cheese sandwich from her hand. He opened his drawer and placed the sandwich in it.  
"I'm going to finish it, you know."

Runo rolled her eyes, but said: "I'm taking your room!". Shun used the bedside table for support; too many unfortunate and unfair stuff happened today, which seemed the worse day of his life!

"We didn't agree on this! You can stay downstairs in the guest room." Shun defended his right in sleeping in his room.

"No, I didn't like it. Besides your grandpa said I could choose any room I want, and I want yours."

"But-"

"Shun Kazami you will allow this lady in your room or else," his grandfather interrupted from outside the room.

"Are you every where?" Shun asked throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm a ninja too," His grandfather said.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You can stay in the guest room." The old man said and left the place. Shun gave a surrendering sigh and left the room as well.

"Oh Shun?" Runo said in an unusual sweet voice.

"Ya?"

"Take this with you," She said throwing all his stuff and clothes. Shun was buried under piles of things, that it took him a while till he was able to find a way out.

* * *

He sat on his bed after getting settled in his new room.  
'Why did I ever have to burn the café?' he thought to himself, but he shacked it off saying that he could take it for a few days.

Before he could put his head on his bed and finally get some rest, he remembered he left something really important back at 'his' room. He left the place and in lightening speed reached his destination.

"Runo, I forgot something." He said and opened the door. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw what is used to be his room.

The once light green walls were now light pink with flowers and unicorns drawn on it. The posters of his favorite wrestlers were replaced by ones for singers. The whole place was neat and tidy unlike the mess before.

"What have you done to my room?" He shouted looking at the newly added dry flowers on his table.

"It's mine now." she stated calmly. He gave her a glare, which she did not notice.  
"So what do you want?"

"My-," but then he stopped, noticing a balloon with Dan's face drawn on it tied up to one of the bed legs.  
"What's with Dan's balloon?" He asked.

"Umm…It was already here!" Runo said defending herself.

"And why would I want this ugly thing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not ugly! Maybe you have a thing for Dan,"

"Now, you are getting crazy!" He stated, "Anyway I want my cheese sandwich." He said and made his way to his drawer, but Runo stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"I threw it in the rubbish," she informed him.

Shock filled his face, and it looked like he was about to cry.  
"You murderer!" he stated, looking at the bin inside his room.

This was going too far for him, and he had to stop it. And to do that he must have a talk with his old man.

…

"Are you going to let this happen?" shun asked his grandfather, using his puppy dog eyes. "You can't do this to me!"

"You should have thought about that before you did what you did," his grandpa replied with closed eyes.

"Ok, that's it. You are not doing it for manners, what's the real reason?" He said gazing at his grandfather with narrowed eyed.

"She can cook!"

''Stupid food lover" shun muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he answered with a frown.  
'It's gonna be a long ruff week'

* * *

**So how was it? I know, a little lame, but the next ones will be really funny, you will laugh your guts out!  
O-k, Ewww. Let's forget b'out the guts part.**

**Now please review and if you have any ideas you wanna share it's always welcomed.**


	2. Mr whiskers

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I had so much to do! Thx a lot for your reviews, I was happy I got 13 reviews on my lame first chap! So thx again they were really encouragement! So, just to let you know, the story will be like a series of one shots, not exactly connected to each other, but they will be really random and weird, so I'm warning you. So it's set just after Dan moved to bay view, so they never fought yet, and shun still has Ingram wit him.**

**Review replies:**

**You'retheonlyexception: **thx a lot for reviewing and glad you liked it!

**ScarletRose187: **it is such an honor for me that an amazing writer like you liked my story! Thx a lot for reviewing, happy you didn't find it lame.

**Colorfullife1993: **thx friend, glad you liked it!

**Lol: **glad you didn't find it lame and thx for reviewing.

**Fluffy cloud: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked it.

**Helios: **thx a lot for reviewing this and my other stories, you rock!

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **ya don't worry, Runo is still with Dan, and glad I made you laugh.

**Phantom girl: **thx for reviewing, glad you liked it.

**Wooh: **thx a lot for what you said and I do like to come up with new ideas, so thx for reviewing and hope you'll like the upcoming chapters.

**Kat-Kath: **as I always say, I love your reviews! I loved the sandwich part too, thx for reviewing.

**Ivona9297: **thx for reviewing, and I totally loved the idea and I'm gonna use it! Glad you liked it.

**RunoRulz: **thx for being my first reviewer, it means a lot to me. Glad you liked it and…obviously I didn't update soon, lol.

**Now on with the story, hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this thing, because obviously I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mr. Whiskers.**

Shun was resting his head on his seat at school. As he slowly entered a deeper state of sleeping; the sound of low snores were heard.

It was history class; the other kids were throwing paper balls at each other, and the nerds were writing down every note the teacher says. Mrs. Ronalds, the history teacher, was trying to complete her lesson. She was not the kind of lady you would want to mess with, a few screams and shouts and the class got seated back as a wave of silence over took the place.

She was about to start talking about World War II, when the sound of someone snoring reached her ear. She walked towards Shun's seat, anger flashing in her eyes.

"MRS. KAZAMI, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!" She screamed right when she were next to him. Shun opened his eyes, and lazily, just mumbled something like 'whatever' and got back to sleep.

''When he wakes up, tell him he got detention, AGAIN!" she said to the boy sitting next to shun and left, the boy only nodded.

…

"Shun man, what's with you? It's the third time this week!" Mike, Shun's best friend at school, asked him, as they both walked out of the school building, trying to avoid the crowds.

Shun just let out a huge sigh, as he started remembering what happened a few days ago…

…

…

_It was the end of a long day at the Kazami's house. Shun finally entered the small guest room to take a rest after a long day of trying to get along with the blue headed 'monster' that invaded his house. _

_With her fake sweetness, she managed to trick his old man and gain his trust. Whatever was the way he tries to get rid of her; she just get over it as if she was stealing a lollipop from a baby! For example, after seeing her belongings that had Dan's face drawn on them, he took some pictures and threatened her to get it online for everyone to see. When she didn't care; he did post the pictures only to discover they were pics for him as a baby!_ _And it turned out that he was the one tricked!_

_He slowly put a red cross on the calendar next to another red one. He was waiting the day when Runo and her family would leave. It was scheduled to be next Monday, today was only Tuesday, so he needs to hold on a little bit._

_Just then the door to his room was slammed open; he turned around knowing just who would barge in like this without even knocking! Runo._

_"Shun, what was the idea of those traps out there? Are you trying to kill me?'' she asked angrily._

_"Maybe…" he said under his breath, but Runo heard him. _

_"Really funny ninja boy! Now I'm not here to yell, I want you to take care of Mr. Whiskers." She said placing a cage on his bedside table._

_"Mr. who?" Shun said eyeing the cage, where a tiny rat- like creature slept._

_"Mr. Whiskers, he's my hamster. I had o move him out of my room because it was starting to smell!" Runo stated and left the room, leaving no chance for Shun to argue. He sweat dropped and threw himself on his bed, still glancing at the hairy room partner._

_"I think it's sweet! He looks so calm!" Ingram said wobbling on his bedside table. She gazed at the new, weird kind of creature; she never got to see like it before!_

_"Ya maybe you're right. At least, its face is prettier than Runo's." He chuckled a bit at his new invented insult. He turned off the light and lowered his head on the billow ready to get some sleep, when…_

_His eyes quickly shot open at the sounds of a toy or something, he took a look around him to see Mr. Whiskers awake, playing on the wheel placed in his cage._

_"Please, can you calm down, I have school tomorrow!" he pleaded to him. Surprisingly, he stopped but only to go eat from his food, the crunching noises were even worse than the wheel._

_"I told you to stop! Oh what am I doing, I'm talking to an animal!" He said and stuffed his head in the billow trying to lower the voices down, but it didn't work. So that's how his night went on, playing on the wheel, eating and drinking!_

…

…

"Shun? You 'kay?" Mike asked waving his hand in front of Shun's face. Shun shook his head waking up from his little flashback. "You didn't answer my question," Mike reminded him.

"It's because of the '**she**' in my house, she and her stupid annoying hamster! I didn't enjoy a good night sleep in days! Evil girl!" he said glaring at the air, just imagining Runo's face to glare at.

"Wow, what did you do to your girlfriend?" Mike asked. Shun's eyes widened, shocked and disgusted at the comment.

"She's not my girlfriend! I burned her house so she's staying with me." Shun defended himself.

"Really? In that case, can you set me up with her," he asked a glimmer of hope lighting in his eyes.

"She already has a boyfriend," Shun said angrily.

"But you just said you're not together!" Mike stated confused.

"Not me! Another guy, oh why am I always around idiots!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going home!" he said and quickly ran in its direction.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" he informed as he walked in the front door, only to be faced by a pissed off Runo.

"What have you done to Mr. Whiskers? I didn't find him in the cage!" Runo asked her face turning red out of the boiling blood rushing to it.

"Well…I kinda put his cage outside in the hallway, I had to sleep and it's not my fault he ran away." He said coldly. Runo death glared him and showed him the empty cage; inside it was a brown feather, the bars had signs of sharp claws on it. She was only trying to make him feel guilty; not really expecting what he said next.

"I guess the feather belongs to scar eyed Ron, he's an old owl which lives in the attic, he probably ate your rat, oh happy day!" he said dancing around like a mad person.

"You will go up there and save him!" she insisted hitting the floor with her feet, hard.

"I don't think so." She said coolly closing his eyes.

"Yes, you will young fighter." Grandpa Kazami said standing next to Runo. "Or else, I'll double your shores."

"WHAT? No fair. Fine, whatever." He said and made his way upstairs to where the attic was.

* * *

The old wooden door creaked as he opened it; he slowly took off the spider's webs that filed the place. It was dark; even the sun's light didn't enter it. He walked deeper and deeper in to the place.

The place was like a storage room; Shun remembers it from his childhood years, when he and Dan used to come up here and play different kinds of games. That was until they met scar eyed Ron; it is a vicious owl; that used to attack them whenever they try to come over. So eventually, they stopped going to the attic. It has been years since his last visit.

He made his way into the large room, he felt like he was a kid again. The sounds of wings flapping from his behind, made him turn around.

"Hello is anyone there?" he asked, but mentally hit himself for talking to animals again. The deep voice of the owl echoed in the place. He was turning around himself aimlessly, until his eyes met big, yellow ones. An instant feeling of fear made its way to his heart.

"Hi, long …time, huh?" he said, talking once again to the feathered bird. The owl screeched again, and started flying towards him. Shun felt glued to his place, even with his ninja like reflexes; he was only standing there, hiding both his eyes with his arms.

The owl started attacking the intruder, Shun finally started moving, more like running in the place trying to get away from his hurtful enemy. He was still running away, when his legs lead him towards the nest of Ron. He was still being attacked on his head; but he managed to take a look in the nest. He couldn't believe what he saw; Runo's hamster was sleeping in it peacefully unharmed while he was taking different kinds of hits, he quickly grabbed him and got out from the attic avoiding and dodging the hits of the angry owl.

* * *

"Mr. Whiskers! Oh I'm happy to see you." Runo said stealing him from Shun's hands, ignoring Shun, who had lots of cuts and bruises, and his shirt was tarred up.

"You're welcome," He said sarcastically. "But, one thing Runo! The hamster and I are not staying in one room! I need to rake a rest." He demanded. An evil grin appeared on her face, crossing it from cheek to cheek.

"That could be arranged," she said, with a smirk.

…

So Shun now, was placing his billow on his mattress, the chills of the air was too much. Good for him Runo gave him a blanket when she decided to throw him out of the house. He was now sleeping in the back yard.

"At least, it's quite" he stated hugging Ingram's ball, putting her next to him. He was about to sleep when a screech waked him up, one he knew very well. His eyes snapped open; he was now gazing at a very angry owl standing on a branch. The bird gave him a sharp look and took off, flying closer and closer to the sleepy Shun.

"Hey, stop, we can talk about it! Please…no…no…AHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**Weird…very. I did warn you about weirdness. So, how was it? Hope it made you laugh! Bad news, I won't be able to update soon, cause of my finals, so please don't get mad.**

**Anyway, R&R. And if you want to know the B'days of da brawlers, just go to my profile.**

**Take care,  
Ess**


	3. Driver's lisence

**Hey guys, how are you doing? I missed you all so much, sorry for dropping the face of Earth for the past three months, now I'm done with the first semester and I started my winter break, more time to write. Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted the story it means a lot to me. And just to say, Mr. Whiskers was my hamster that I used to torture my sis with it, hehe; it was funny to bring him in. **

**Review replies:**

**MssPerfect: **yes she can! And Shun is poor, thx for reviewing, glad it made you laugh.

**Fluffy cloud: **yup, poor Shun, glad you liked it, thx for reviewing

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **thx for reviewing, glad you liked it, your question will be answered after the replies.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **loved your pen name, glad you're here girl! I'm happy it made you laugh, thx for reviewing.

**Ilovecartoonslol: **glad it made you laugh, thx for reviewing. And I meant to say 'Mr.' not 'Mrs.' a little mistake, hehe. Thx for wishing me luck.

**Kat-Kath**: I laughed so hard when I read your review; it was so freakin funny, poor Shun in the review. Anyway glad it made you laugh.

**You'retheonlyexception: **thx for reviewing and glad you found the lines funny! Hope you enjoy this one.

**ScarletRose187: **thx for reviewing and glad you found it funny, I loved the ending too, it just came out this way. I know grammar errors, I Had no time actually, I had three other stories to write that day, promise to go back a fix it when I get the chance and you don't have to thank me for what I said for it's the truth. Oh, when I was checking my mail, I notices that there's a message that I didn't reply to and it was from you, you asked me about Tokyo Mew Mew, so here's the reply: I don't like Tokyo Mew Mew, I LOVE IT! It's such a nice show, what's your favorite character and pairing? I love Ichigo, Mint and pudding and Zakuro, lettuce is so shy and I love Kisshu. My favorite pairing is IchigoXKisshu but I like others too, so do tell k.

**Colorfullife1993: **thx for reviewing and glad you laughed, you know I wrote it cause of that.

**Lol: **ya it was weird, thx for reviewing and glad you found it funny.

**Helios:** Awwwww thx a lot. Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it.

**(No name): **thx for reviewing, but please do write a name next time it would be easier. I loved that part too, Shun did go crazy and I don't blame him, glad it made you laugh.

**And just to say, Dan, Alice, Marucho, Joe, Chan-lee, Billy and Julie will appear in this story each having his/her own 'adventure' I hope that answered your question Dan and Runo 4 eva.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Driver's license **

It was Friday, the day everybody loves. And Shun was not different.

He was back from school; he opened his closet and got out his black jacket, then threw on some jeans and a shirt and grabbed his sunglasses before heading down stairs.

The one day of the week he was allowed some rest in, his grandfather would cancel his training to go to his bingo night, and school was no more till Monday. He was desperate for a rest of this eventful week. Boring school, long detention and Runo's torture. And the best thing to get his mind off of his life is a trip in a car.

He watched as the garage's door opened, revealing his brand new car. It was a black sports car, with green flames on the sides. It could accelerate to 60 mph in about 5 sec. or that's what he read in the newspaper. The smell of the fresh painted car reached him; he slowly moved his hand on the car as if hugging it.

As he was just about to open the driver's door, the darkened window was lowered revealing a face he didn't want to see.

"Can you stop loving your car for a second? Come on, we have to go," Runo said from inside the car. Shun for sure was angry; she was in _his _car, in _his_ seat and she was taking away his _only _day off.

"Get out of my car Runo, I wanna go for a ride," he said giving her a glare.

"Me too," she simply replied. Shun raised an eye brow.

"Well, I don't want to take you with me," he said. She started chuckling, confusing the navy-haired boy.

"It looks like your grandfather didn't tell you, I have a Driving Test tomorrow and I want to train a little bit," she said.

"But, to do that you need someone who had already got his license to go with you and there's no one here that fit the description," he said with a smirk, Runo only looked at him and waited for a few more seconds.

"NO, NONONONONONONOO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Shun shouted after he realized that he was 'the someone who had already got his license'.

"Grandpa Kazami said you would, or else," she said. He gave a sigh and walked to the other door and sat beside her.

"Ok, start the car and drive slowly," he instructed.

"Ya, r-i-g-h-t," she said with a smirk, that made Shun fasten his seatbelt right the way.

* * *

"Don't worry, you are doing really well," Shun told Runo with a fake smile on his face. _We're gonna die! We're gonna die! _He thought, expressing his real feelings.

"Thanks to your wonderful instructions," Runo said with the same fake smile on her face. _Just shut up and let me drive!_ She too didn't voice what she truly felt.

They were now driving for about two hours, despite his fear, Shun had to admit that she was doing fine for a homicidal girl, and she wasn't half bad company either. His mind quickly made him shook those thoughts away, reminding him of the pure evil ling inside her.

"Just turn around the next corner and let's go back, I want to continue the rest of the night alone," he said coldly. Runo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'll just grab a few snacks from my bag," she said and turned to the back seat leaving the wheel to move freely. The car started swaying from side to side.

"EYES ON THE ROAD! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU! HANDS ON THE WHEEL! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shun screamed from the front seat, hiding his face with his hands. Runo quickly turned back, and grabbed the wheel, they were about to run into a stop sign, but she turned the car to the right side. Hard. The car drove into a field till Runo finally hit the breaks.

Shun removed his hands from his face and they both sighed a sigh of relieve.

"Never take your hands off of the wheel," he pointed out glaring at Runo, who gave a nervous laugh.

"I swear Runo if there's a scratch on the car, I'm going to kill you," he then clicked his seatbelt open and opened the door only to see that the front half of the car was dangling over a cliff.

"Or we better stay in!" he quickly closed the door. Runo looked at him and she started getting worried.

"Why?" she asked. Shun told her to look out the window, she did as told and screamed when she saw they were on an edge, any little move and they could go flying! Runo reached for her cell phone, but there wasn't any signal, their condition just got a lot worse!

"So…what do we do now?" asked Runo.

"Dunno, wait for our…death," he said, and gulped at the last word. But, whether they like it or not, that's the only thing they could do now.

_2 hours later_…

"This is boring, and slow," Runo said puffing her face and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ya. So…I wanted to ask you something for a long time," Shun said. Runo thought it would be kinda fun to talk a little till they…die, so she motioned him to go on.

''Why did you do those things to me? I'm sure I did nothing to you!" he asked with a questioning look, referring to the pranks. Runo sighed; she knew he would ask this question sooner or later, so she decided to answer.

"One word, Dan," Runo said, Shun got a little confused.

"He's the reason to all my problems, what did he do this time?" Shun said with an annoyed face.

"He moved, forgetting about me. I sense that he got himself another girlfriend cause he didn't call or anything. He simply made me hate all guys, so I tortured every guy I know as a revenge. Don't take it personal, even Marucho got his share,"

***With Marucho***

The little blonde sat on a chair in the big conference room that had a huge computer screen on its wall. He was punching the buttons on his keyboard quickly, but the screen was still blank. Elivin saw him and decided to join in pushing buttons thinking it was a game.

"What's wrong Marucho?" Elivin asked after getting tired of 'playing'. Marucho sighed.

"The computer is not working! Nothing electrical in this house is working and I have a report to write for biology class, how am I supposed to write it?" he asked, the little bakugan looked at him confused. She thought for a little bit before answering.

"Use a paper and pen?" she suggested. Marucho looked scared; it has been years since he last used a pen or paper, he only looked at the ceiling and screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"

***Back with Runo and Shun***

"Poor Marucho," Shun stated.

"Ya, I switched the wires in his computers and they won't work," she stated. Shun remembered how much Marucho depended on technology and figured out he'll be suffering right now.

"I'm so killing Dan," Shun said.

"Can you kill him twice, one for me?" she asked, Shun nodded. A long silence stretched between the two, till it was interrupted by Runo.

"I'm s-so-sor-sorry for what I did," She paused for a second; it was hard for the stubborn girl to apologize.

"You are not like the other guys, you're the only one that understood me and I shouldn't have done that to you," she continued looking down, blushing out of embarrassment. Shun looked at her like she had grown two heads; he never thought she would admit that she was wrong!

"It's 'kay. How about we open a new page and continue the week peacefully?" Shun asked after recovering. Runo looked at him with a smile and stretched her hand for him to shake. He shook hands with her.

"So, it's a Truce. That if we got out of here," Shun said looking outside the window, remembering they were still on the cliff.

"God, I hate slow deaths! Can't we die now?" Runo said angrily and punched the car's roof, as on a cue, the car moved forwards; a few little rocks fell down the bottom…no sound was heard, indicating that the cliff is bottomless. Shun and Runo held tight to their seats, but the car was moving closer and closer to the edge.

"You know what I had just realized?" Runo asked Shun, who shook is head in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"I don't want to die! Not now," She stated.

"Me too," He agreed. They were both breathing heavily.

"I think I have an idea," Shun said. "But it's crazy," he continued.

"What is it?" Runo yelled impatiently.

"We jump out of the car at the same time and hold on to the edge, I can pull myself up and then pull you," he explained.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? You just had to wait till we are on the verge of dying?" Runo said clicking her seat belt open.

"Haven't you seen any action movie? You know heroes come up with plans when they're about to die," He said coolly.

"This is NOT a MOVIE!" Runo said doing her best not to strangle him. She gave a thought to the plan once more,

"What if we failed holding on to the cliff?" she asked worriedly.

"You fall and smash yourself into the rocks," He answered still keeping his cold tone.

"WHAT?" she shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"At least you will die with honor, then," He said, Runo shot daggers at him.

"I don't care about honor! Anyway, let's just do it," she felt that she's gonna regret it.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Shun said. They both opened their doors and jumped, Runo's hand nearly slipped, but she held on. The car, surprisingly, didn't fall, and Shun was glad about that. He pulled himself and then he lied down on the grass.

"Ehem," Runo called, still, dangling. Shun had forgotten about her, he quickly stood up and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said panting.

"Don't mention it," he said back. He then got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I better call someone to come and lift the car," he stated. Runo looked at him uneasily.

"I don't think that it'll be necessary," she said pointing for Shun to look behind him. He turned around and he nearly fainted. The car was no longer there; he only saw how its back drove down the edge. His NEW car disappeared within seconds.

"Breath Shun, BREATH!" Runo instructed. Shun was on his knees still staring at the place that had his car two seconds ago.

"My…car, it's gone…and because of YOU," he looked at Runo with an accusing glare.

"What! Now you are blaming me!" she said, her voice filled with rage.

"There's no one else to blame! If it wasn't for you and your stupid driver's license, the car would have been ok!" he informed her.

"You know what? Forget about the truce, from now on, your life will be turned into hell. You are just like the others," She said and walked away, trying to reach the main road and find someone to pick her up.

"You are paying for it!" Shun said to her disappearing figure.

"Ya, right." Came her reply.

Shun sat on the grass, thinking about how his grandpa will kill him for destroying the car and what things Runo is preparing for him.

"Great job Shun, you lost your car and your life in the same night," he muttered to himself.

"So you do admit that this car is yours?" A voice called from behind him. Shun turned around and flashes of red and blue nearly blinded him. After blocking the lights by putting a hand on his forehead, he noticed the patrol officer.

"Yes…sir?" He said, still not sure about what it's to come.

"What is your name son?" the officer said, clicking his pen.

"Shun Kazami?" Shun said slowly. After the officer finished writing his name, he ripped the paper off and gave it to Shun. Shun eyed the paper.

"A six hundred dollars ticket! Why?" he said with wide eyes.

"Throwing cars over cliffs is illegal," the officer said coolly.

"But…She was…and I was… oh man…" the sentence was not completed because Shun fell to the ground, unconscious. The patrol officer came closer to him.

"Poor kid," he muttered and walked away.

* * *

**Another chappie! Sorry that this one was not that funny, the next one will be better and funnier, I promise. Oh, and I still want to hear your ideas k, so do tell.**

**R&R**

**See ya next time,**

**Ess**


	4. Sleepover party

**Hey you guys! Ya, I know, I updated late…again. So sorry for doing that, I got busy writing my other fics that I forgot this one. I'm really sorry, hope you'll forgive me. Thx so much to all of you who had reviewed and added the story to their Alert/Favorite lists, you rock guys! Now, let's go and see the review replies.**

**Review replies:**

**madaniemefreakgirl: **So glad you liked it and that it made you laugh, it was funny wasn't it? Thx for reviewing, hope you like this one ^.^

**Fluffy cloud: **yes, please do, I'll have fun talking to you. Glad you liked it and thx for your review.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **thx for reviewing, glad you liked it, yes it is from HM, but I added my personal touches to it.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **yes, poor shunnie, glad you liked it and thx for reviewing.

**JazzGirl123: **thx a lot for reviewing all my three chapters. Glad you laughed through the whole thing. Yep, Dan is Shun's best friend, but he's in Bayview now, so Mike is Shun's best friend from school. He's kinda covering for Dan's humor in here until Dan appears in the story. I know what you mean, I truly hate the writer right now, dropping all these hints and ending up NOT bringing Runo into the show. I hope he died in that Tsunami you know, maybe some new good writer will replace him. Thx for reviewing, hope you like this one =]

**Katzike123: **ya, I feel sorry for Shun, but it's funny to see his torture, hehe. Thx for reviewing and hope you'll like this one.

**You'retheonlyexception: **ya, poor shun and Marucho, I love Runo too =] yep, you are right about that, I mean I did pranks to every guy I know when they hurt me or when we fight. Glad you liked the chappie, so sorry for the late update, hope you can forgive me. Thx for reviewing and hope you'll like this one.

**Lol: **ya poor Shunnie, thx for reviewing and glad you found it funny.

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by Kat-Kath, thx BFF hope you like it =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sleepover Party **

The dojo was rocking on the sounds of the loud music coming from the third floor. Shun sat on his bed putting a pillow on his head, trying to block the music, but without succeeding. He looked at the book in front of him; he had an exam on Monday in chemistry, which meant twenty chapters to study during the weekend. It looked like he's gonna fail for he wasn't able to study in these conditions.

After an hour of trying to stuff his ears with cotton, he gave up and decided to go and see where the music was coming from. He walked out of the room and followed the sounds upstairs, right to where Runo's room was located. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he opened the door himself.

In a few seconds; the room was full of screams and feathers as the angry girls hit Shun with the feather-stuffed pillows. He hid his face with his hands, trying to prevent the feathers from entering his eyes. He tried to explain why he was there, but the girls were not giving him a chance to talk.

"Girls, stop it! It's fine, I'll talk to him," came Runo's voice from inside the room. The pillow fight stopped and Shun finally was able to see what was going on.

His eyes widened at the sight; nearly thirty girls were inside the room, wearing PJ's and night gowns. It was just then when he realized that it was some girls' sleepover.

"What are you doing here, Shun?" Runo asked as she appeared in the door way.

"AHHHHHH, Runo there's a green thing on your face!" Shun screamed as he looked at Runo's face.

"It's a facial mask, idiot. What do you want, Kazami? It better be good," She said, angrily. Shun saw it was better to come up with something else and not tell her to turn the music down.

"Umm…I wanted to take my hair dryer, the one you borrowed yesterday," he lied.

"Sorry, we're using it," she said and moved from the doorway to show Shun the two girls using his hair dryer.

"Two words: Keep it!" he said and turned to leave the room and try to go back to study, but he was stopped by Runo holding his wrist.

"Can you go to the supermarket to get us some marshmallows? We ran out of it," she asked with fake sweetness in her voice.

"No," was his simple, cold answer. She smirked.

"Grandpa Kazami!" she yelled, but Shun put his hand on her mouth and said he was going to do it. She smiled happily and entered her room and close the door.

Shun gave a sigh then went downstairs, he wondered when the time was when he started obeying everything she says by threatening him with his old man. He wasn't even sure why he was scared anyway, but it was probably because he could double his training and shores. He sighed once more as he took his grandfather's car keys and made his way out of the house.

* * *

The old black car was pulled over in front of the market; the journey took about 30 minutes for there were no near markets in the area.

Shun was glad he was finally there. He got out of the car and entered the store and looked all over the place for a bag of the white snack that was required. After spending another good fifteen minutes, he finally found the marshmallows. He took it and went to the cashier.

"Oh, hey Shun," said a guy with cyan hair as he stopped his cart behind Shun.

"Hey Joe," he said and moved one more step forward as the line of people moved.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked looking at the bag Shun was holding.

"Getting marshmallows for Runo's sleepover that she's having at MY house!" Shun answered.

"I didn't know you guys were together," Joe stated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? We are NOT together," he said, angrily.

"Sorry. I'm doing the same you know; I'm getting Chan some stuff for her sleepover. What's so special about it anyway? I don't know why girls like it," Joe said.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a girl, thankfully. I better go now," Shun said as he was done paying.

"Kay, bye," Joe said and Shun left the store.

* * *

Shun opened the door to his house to find Runo staring in his face, he backed off a little then got the marshmallows bag from his shopping bag and gave it to the party host. He wasn't expecting a thank you or anything, but he sure didn't expect nor wanted to hear what she said.

"Well, no need for it now. I found some bags in the kitchen, didn't take a good look around. Anyway, I want you to go and get me some chocolate," She said, Shun looked at her, boiling. It was hard for the ninja to get angry, but it seemed Runo had a way to make him go mad easily.

"I will NEVER go back there for you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then give me the keys and I'll go," she said, stretching her palm in front of him.

It looked she was expecting him to say no, for she was dressed and ready to go bring the said candy herself. Shun sighed and gave her the keys, it was his grandfather's car, so he didn't really care about Runo smashing it.

"One more thing, take care of my party while I'm gone," she ordered and walked out of the door, leaving him no room to argue. He sighed once more and made his way to the third floor.

…

The girls turned their gaze to the door as it opened revealing Shun standing in the doorway. The crowd stopped doing their hair, nails, reading magazines and silence filled the air for a good minute or so.

"I'm here cause Runo asked me to while she goes and buy some chocolate. Please don't throw pillows at me!" Shun said then hid his face. For girls, they sure can hit hard.

The girls looked at him then as each other, as a devilish smirk appeared on their faces. One of the girls, with the name of Mia, came to him. She was dressed in black and had purple strands in her black hair.

"Don't worry, Shun. We are not going to do anything, but have so much fun together," she said it in a dark voice. Shun knew he was going to regret the day he ever entered this room for, now, every girl present in it surrounded him, leaving him no way to escape the place. Shun gulped.

"Came back with the snacks!" Runo announced as she entered her room with a tray full of chips, marshmallows and chocolate dipping. She gasped when she saw the sight before her.

Shun was tied up to a chair with a cloth put in his mouth to prevent him from making any sound. His face had full make up on it, red lipstick, mascara and eye shadow, his hair was made into curls and he was wearing a light green dress. Runo dropped the tray from her hand and instantly burst into laughs. She wasn't able to contain her laughter, she even had tears in her eyes for she giggled so much. Mia came up to her and the two girls high-five-d, with Runo still laughing.

"How was that, teach?" Mia asked. Runo finally managed to compose herself, she looked at Mia with a proud smile.

"Good job, Mia. I really doubted you'll be able to do it, but it looks I have taught you well. Loved your style," she said as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she said.

Shun was trying to escape the ropes, but they were fine tied. At that moment, he was going to kill Runo if he was free, her and her maniac friends as he put it. He didn't know why all that was happening to him, it looks like his luck was worst than he ever thought. He, silently, watched how the girls continued their activities and fell asleep after all the things they had done.

…

_Next morning…_

"Bye, see ya later," Runo said waving goodbye to her last guest. Her mom and dad stood next to her wit a smile on their faces, happy to see their daughter glad.

"I hope you girls enjoyed your day," Mr. Kazami said as he approached the family.

"Yes, thank you so much for allowing me to hold the party, you are the best," she said giving the old man a hug.

"Anything for you my future ninja trainee," he said and walked to the kitchen to see what was there for breakfast.

Runo gazed at the floor, deeply in thought. Trying to remember something very important she had forgotten.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes, but…I keep feeling that I forgot something, I don't know what it is, though," she answered, then shook the feeling off and followed her parents to the kitchen.

…

Upstairs, sitting alone in the dim lit room, was Shun. Still tied up in the chair. Runo, apparently, forgot to untie him. He struggled to get out from the ropes, but he failed. He opened his mouth and screamed through the cloth.

"Mmm mm mmmmm mmmm!" those were the words heard.

Translation: "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

**Mia is my second OC in this story, she will have short parts in the upcoming chapters, she's one of Runo's beat friends at school.**

**How was this one? Hope it was funny, sorry it was short and all. Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters, but not the most favorite one, there's still more to come. I repeat that I want to hear any idea, no matter how crazy it was (actually the more it was crazy the better =]) I only do have a few more ideas to go and I don't want the story to end so soon, so help me you guys, kay? **

**Tell me how the chapter was, R&R**

**See ya next time,**

**Ess**


	5. week turns to months

**Hey you guys! Ya, I know, I updated late…again. So sorry for doing that, but I've just finished stupid school and then there was family issues, so…ya. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: week turns to months.**

Shun waked up the moment his alarm clock ringed with a grin on his face. He was not a person to laugh much, but that day was different. It was the day Runo and her family were to leave and he couldn't feel happier.

Being only a friend to Runo and not a 'roommate' was quite different. He was glad he is to go back seeing her once a month. She had showed him hell itself during this one week.

He stood under the shower singing 'I'll be free today!' over and over, but he stopped abruptly after a couple of minutes. What if Runo was planning to do something to stay? He shook his head. Even she wasn't that evil, or at least he hoped.

He got out of his bathroom and got dressed into something casual and went downstairs to eat the last breakfast with the Misakis. He sat down next to his grandfather, who was crying. Shun patted him on the shoulder, but he was the least interested in his grandfather's unhappiness. Runo and her parents were eating as if nothing was special, but it was special…to Shun.

The phone rang and before Shun or his grandfather did a move, Runo stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Kazami's residence. What can I do for you?" she said in a calm voice. Shun glared at her fake sweetness.

"…"

"Oh, I see. We sure can wait,"

"…"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll tell Mr. Kazami," she said and hung up.

Shun didn't like the sound of that.

"What's going on?" his grandfather asked.

"The workers you hired to fix our house said that they need a little more time, maybe a couple more days. They are having a shortage in workers as one of them quit," Runo said, faking sadness.

"It's no trouble honey. You can stay here until your house is fixed," grandpa Kazami said. Shun chocked on air.

"NO! I mean…I'll go and help, what are friends for?" he said and left the table to go and work, leaving no room for his grandpa to argue. Runo smirked.

* * *

Shun pulled the car over when he reached the café. He got out of the car to find almost four men with huge muscles. Each one of them wore a yellow safety helmet on his head. They looked at him with sharp eyes.

"I'm Shun Kazami. I came to help you out," he said. Their expression changed into a welcoming one.

They patted Shun on the back. He touched his back, bending down a bit. They nearly broke his bones with their huge hands. He straightened his back and walked inside the café with them.

"So…What can I do to help?" Shun asked. One of them handed him a box. It didn't look heavy when the man was holding it, but when Shun grabbed it, he fell to the ground. The men laughed.

"Can't take it, little guy?" they said and walked to the kitchen. Shun summoned every strength he had and held the box to the kitchen. Struggling all the way. He put it down the minute he entered the kitchen.

They opened the box and got the metal tools out and started fixing the sink. Shun looked at the stove and remembered the time when he had burnt the place because of that sandwich. He sighed.

"Ya, the stove. The fire started from there and then it spread. The gas pipe was deliberately holed. It took us a while to fix things," a man said. Shun looked at the stove, accusingly.

"That girl is evil genius! She was planning that all along," he stated. He was more than angry now.

"Anyway, I think we are done from the kitchen. We better work on the second floor. Hey, kid! Take the paint and brush and paint the walls of the living room," he said and pointed to some pockets. Shun obeyed, grabbing one and went upstairs.

He dipped his brush in the paint and watched how the brush was dyed in light yellow. He put it on the wall and started moving it up and down till the whole room was done. He was covered in paint stains, but he was happy to do so. Actually, it was more fun than he had expected.

Another man walked past Shun and he was heading to another room. But, it wasn't just any room. It was Runo's. An idea popped up in Shun's mind. He threw the brush on the floor, and followed the man inside.

"Hey! Let me do this room. I've just finished the living room, you better go and work on something else," Shun said. The man shrugged and went outside leaving Shun in Runo's room.

He grabbed the paint and painted the whole room in black. He quickly returned to his car and brought a photo of his favorite wrestler, so he could hang it in Runo's room. He grabbed the hammer and tended to hit the nail so he would be able to hang the photo, but…things went wrong.

Shun had hit the wall a little too hard. He broke the water pipe that was behind the wall and the room was soon filled with water, as the current destroyed the rest of the wall and took Shun along with him.

* * *

Runo and her parents alongside Shun's grandfather reached the café. From the outside, it looked perfectly fine. Shun and the other workers came outside of the café wet as ever. Each of them was holding a towel trying to dry himself.

Runo couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Shun's grandfather got a bit angry.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We had a situation, Mr. Kazami. The house is ready for them to move, but…the girl's room is destroyed," one of the workers said.

"What? How long would it take you to fix it?" Runo's father asked.

"Three months," he answered.

"What?" Shun exclaimed. "You needed one week to fix the whole house and now three months to fix a room," he added.

"Well, you destroyed the water pipe. We would have to replace it. Do you know how much it would take to find good parts? Besides, the vacation season is close; you don't expect us to work, do you?" the man said and they left.

"Well, Runo shall stay with us for those three months. After your permission, of course," grandpa Kazami said and he parents agreed. Shun was about to collapse. He started running after the workers.

"Wait! You don't understand! You can't do this to me!" he screamed, but they never came back. He fell to the ground, in tears. Runo came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Shun. You didn't have to destroy my room if you wanted me to stay. You only had to ask," she taunted. Shun cried even more.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll stay for a long, long time," she said with a grin.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? The next one will be funny, like really funny.**

**Runo: so…why didn't they just fix my room?**

**Me: well, you bribed them.**

**Runo: makes sense. **

**Hope you liked it, R&R**

**See ya next time,**

**Ess**

**P.S: go to my profile and read 'my upcoming stories' section then go check out the pole I set there. Vote for which story should I write first?**


End file.
